1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a transparent protective rigid container for photographic projector slides which may include a human readable printed informational strip applied to the container as well as a machine readable encoded informational strip thereon and constructed to standardize the size of each slide and container assembly while facilitating access to both visual and machine readable identifying information with respect to the slide which is protectively enclosed within the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The only prior art relating to slide containers with which the inventor herein is familiar is a flexible transparent thin sheet plastic slide envelope in which a slide may be enclosed if desired.
Also it should be pointed out that suitable encoding and read-write circuitry for machine readable slide identification purposes is disclosed in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 866,214 filed May 22, 1986, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,734 entitled INFORMATION ENCODED PROJECTOR SLIDE AND SYSTEMS FOR USING THE SAME. That invention and application is assigned to Pakon, Inc. an Indiana Corporation having offices at 6121 Baker Road, Minnetonka, Minn. 55345. The present inventor Gary A. Hoonsbeen and James A. Truc are joint inventors in that application.